


Diverted Pathways

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diverted Pathways, Everybody's happy, Everyone lives, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Ramsay is actually okay, shocking isnt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: Imagine a world where men could carry children and marry other men. A world where everybody lives in harmony and lives to see their children grow up and no one is tortured horribly.So imagine Game of Thrones without all the things that make it Game of Thrones.A newly legitimised Ramsay Bolton accompanies his father to Winterfell and catches the eye of Lord Starks ward. They hit it off right away and, after they're married, Theon settles into his new life at the Dreadfort.Lots of elements of the original Game of Thrones is incorporated including: Ramsay's love of flaying (couldn't get rid of that), Kyra, the relationship between Ramsay and his father, the relationship between the Boltons and the Starks and the marriage of Roose and Robb to the Frey girls (no Red Wedding here lads).If you like the pairing of Theon and Ramsay but feel guilty admitting it, then have no fear my friends. I got you covered.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, background Roose/Walda, past Theon/Robb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Ramsay never thought that he could be a happily married man. He just could never picture it. His father never grew tired of telling him about Domeric's happy marriage and about how he should aspire for the same thing. Ramsay had scoffed, he was too dangerous, and everyone was frightened of him. Who in their right mind would marry him? Not that he would have wanted them to. He was happy alone.  
Until he met Theon.  
He had been lucky enough to accompany his father to Winterfell. After the death of his older, trueborn brother, Roose had allowed his bastard son to become legitimised. This had pleased Ramsay to no end, and he was happy when he had been invited on the political trip. As much as he hated the people living in it, he couldn't deny that Winterfell exceeded all expectations he had. He couldn't help but think about what it must be like to live in such a formidable and famous place.  
The Stark family however, for all their honour and dignity, were as dull as dishwater and Ramsay actually grew uncomfortable as he was forced to make small talk with them. At the welcome feast, when he could take no more, he had excused himself under the pretence of a headache. He wandered the halls of the keep, just taking it all in.  
"You lost little lord." Came a call from behind him.  
Ramsay whirled around to see a young man walking towards him. The boy walked with swagger and a confidence that should have belonged to an older man.  
"What did you call me?"  
The man came face to face with Ramsay and looked down at him while grinning wide, emphasising the slight height difference between them.  
"Little lord."  
Ramsay's lips quirked slightly. Did this man not know who he was?  
"I'll have you know that I'm the Bastard of the Dreadfort."  
Now that name would normally strike fear into any sane man. Ramsay was after all, famous for his flaying and butchery. But this man obviously didn't have any regard for his life, so he just shrugged.  
"So, doesn't mean you're not little."  
Ramsay stepped closer and pressed the man back against the wall.  
"I could flay your skin from your bones with one stroke."  
The man grinned again.  
"Tell me more."  
Ramsay was in love. He smirked.  
"What's your name?"  
"Theon."  
Of course. Theon Greyjoy. Ned Starks little prisoner. Ramsay grinned before speaking.  
"What's it like, being the Stark's little toy?"  
Theon looked Ramsay up and down.  
"Probably not as fun as being yours." 

Ramsay never imagined marrying anyone until Theon. On their first night together, they got blind drunk and tumbled into bed after Ramsay had indeed threatened to flay him. When they awoke and Ramsay had been preparing to leave, Theon had whirled him around and stolen his favourite flaying knife.  
"If you want it back, then you'll have to come and see me again."  
Ramsay grinned and kissed him soundly. He left the knife with the promise that he would certainly be back for it.  
After a short period of sending each other ravens, Ramsay returned to Winterfell alone. Theon watched him from his bedroom in the keep and pulled him into his room with the knife at his throat. After that, they just couldn't deny their feelings and Ramsay proposed as they were lying in bed together.  
Getting people's permission would prove to be tricky. The Starks were reluctant to marry Theon off to a bastard, even a legitimised one, and Roose had had bad dealings with the Greyjoys. They persuaded their families in their own way. Theon's declaration that he loved Ramsay was enough for Ned and Roose was finally persuaded when Ramsay told him about the ties they could create with the marriage. The last thing proved to be the hardest, telling Balon Greyjoy, Theon's biological father whom he hadn't seen since he was 8 years old. His father had cursed him and was prepared to cut him off completely if he married the Bolton bastard, Theon had burned the letter.  
They were married at Winterfell in front of the Weirwood and that was it. Ramsay smirked as he saw the other Starks, Robb in particular, looking at him with distaste. Theon noticed it too and rolled his eyes. They left Winterfell together and, by the time they reached the Dreadfort, Theon had a letter from his sister wishing him good fortune in his marriage.  
A week into their marriage, a maester confirmed that Theon was pregnant and theorised that he had been for at least a month. Ramsay knew that there would be people who would look to damn his child in any way they could and politely asked the maester, using his knife, to keep that bit of information to himself. As far as anyone else was concerned, the child had been conceived on the wedding night.

Theon never believed that he could be happy. As a child, he had been spurned by his father and, no matter what he did, he was a failure. Then, after his father had rebelled, Theon had been taken by the Starks. He supposed that he was an insurance policy, a tool to ensure that his father never stepped out of line again. As if that would stop him. His family had forgotten about him the moment he left the Iron Islands, they didn't care whether he lived or died. So, he was a prisoner, never belonging anywhere. But he belonged now. He belonged to Ramsay, inside and out. He belonged at the Dreadfort and, although he was far from the sea, he had never felt more at home and he wore his new Bolton sigil with pride.

People were frightened of Ramsay. They were frightened of incurring his wrath and, although Theon was able to calm his fire, it gave the Ironborn a thrill when he saw what Ramsay would do to protect him. Theon knew his husband, he knew what Ramsay liked to do to people, there were no secrets between them. Ramsay never exposed Theon to that part of his life, unless Theon asked. Because Theon had a sadistic streak in him as well. He didn't participate in the flaying because that was Ramsay's art, but he liked to watch. Then Ramsay would make love to him while still covered in blood and gore.  
Ramsay's protectiveness became more and more intense as Theon's pregnancy progressed. If anyone so much as looked at Theon funny, Ramsay's hands always went to his knife and it would take a gentle nudge from his husband to bring him back to reality. He didn't have much cause to worry, Theon was well liked by the people of the Dreadfort. He was fair and kind and the people just took to him. Which was a relief. Even Roose was impressed, which was an achievement in itself.

But as happy as Theon was, his mood was soured when he was put onto bed rest.  
"For how long?" He moaned.  
The maester swallowed. As if worried that Ramsay would kill him for making Theon unhappy.  
"Until the child comes my lord."  
Theon groaned loud. Ramsay laughed softly.  
"Come now love, don't pout. The maester is only doing his job."  
Theon gritted his teeth.  
"I know, but you're not the one who has to stay in bed until fuck knows when."  
Ramsay rolled his eyes fondly and gestured to the maester to leave. He sat next to his husband in the bed and took his hand. Theon softened slightly as Ramsay pressed his lips to the back of his knuckles.  
"It could be a week for all we know."  
Theon scoffed.  
"Or a month."

Turns out, they only had to wait a few days. Ramsay was restless, standing outside of his bedroom listening to Theon's pained screams and whimpers. His hands itched, aching to relieve his tension. After endlessly pacing the space outside the door, he decided to take a trip to the dungeons. There was always somebody down there.  
It was an hour later, when Ramsay was cleaning the blood from his hands, that a timid looking serving girl came up to him.  
"My lord?" She said.  
"What?" Ramsay muttered, not looking up.  
"Lord Theon has given birth."  
Ramsay didn't even bother to continue washing and rushed to his room, blood still up his arms. He ran into the room and stopped still in the doorway. Theon lay in the bed, exhaustion evident all over his face, a small bundle resting in his arms. Ramsay slowly made his way over, his hands trembling slightly. He sat on the bed. Theon smiled at him and then raised an eyebrow at the blood. Ramsay shrugged, almost sheepishly, before moving to see into the bundle. The babe stared back with wide eyes. Ramsay swallowed and held his arms out as Theon pushed the baby into his arms. The child squirmed slightly but settled. Ramsay was almost shocked. This tiny creature trusted him and didn't fear him as so many did.  
"It's a girl." Theon murmured softly, watching for his husband's reaction.  
Ramsay smiled and rocked the babe softly.  
"A girl huh? I bet no one will be expecting a girl to be the best warrior the North has ever produced."  
Theon smiled as Ramsay handed her back to him.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she? I suspect she will have suitors throwing themselves at her."  
Ramsay scoffed.  
"There shall be many public executions you mean."  
"Ramsay." Theon warned playfully.  
Ramsay winked at him and leant forward to kiss him.  
"What are we going to call her?" He whispered against Theon's lips.  
Theon pulled away and bit his lip in thought.  
"I'm not sure." He asked.  
"Kyra." Ramsay said suddenly. "After the best hunting hound, I've ever had."  
"So, you want to give her a dog's name?"  
Ramsay shrugged.  
"This hound was strong and fierce. None could challenge her and none would dare. That's what our daughter's going to grow up to be."  
Theon looked back at the babe and cocked his head.  
"There's a sentiment in there somewhere. Kyra it is."

Parenthood changed them both and the whole Dreadfort noticed. No one expected Ramsay to be an attentive father, but he was. He spent all of his free time with his daughter planning all the things he was going to teach her. They kept her cot in their room and, at least one of them, was always with her. Theon even paid an impoverished artist to do a sketch of Kyra to send to his sister and to Winterfell. They were in love with her. Even Roose seemed pleased with her.  
"She seems very strong." He told his son. "And she has the Bolton eyes."  
Ramsay had smiled with pride.  
"She'll be a hunter and a warrior. I can see it."  
Roose had shifted slightly.  
"You need a boy though for an heir. Don't forget."  
Ramsay's eyes narrowed.  
"Kyra is my first born and I see great things for her. She'll be the Lady of the Dreadfort."  
"Ramsay." Roose drawled, in that disapproving voice that Ramsay heard so often and hated. "You can't just change the laws when it suits you. You need a boy and I suggest you try as soon as possible to get one." 

Theon was pregnant again by the end of the year.  
"Ram?" Theon said softly, soaking in the bath in front of the fire.  
"Yes?"  
Theon looked towards his husband, sitting in his chair by the window, Kyra sleeping soundly in his arms.  
"If I give you another girl, will you grow bored of me?"  
Ramsay turned his head towards Theon in shock.  
"Sweetling, why would you think that?"  
Theon shrugged.  
"There's just a lot of pressure for me to give you a son. Every fucking day, someone kindly reminds me that it's my duty to do so. What if I only give you girls for the rest of my life?"  
Ramsay huffed and made a mental note to find these people who made Theon doubt himself. He stood from his chair and placed Kyra gently in her cot. He then made his way over to Theon and kneeled on the floor beside him.  
"I don't give a fuck about what sex our children are. Everyone here makes it seem like a life or death situation but it's not. And it's certainly not your duty to provide me with a boy. I married you as my equal Theon."  
Theon smiled and reached out a hand to run it through Ramsay's hair. The other hand, he placed on his stomach.  
"I kinda hope it's a boy though. I always wanted at least one of each."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know that the characters are different but I wanted to go in a completely different direction to the original story
> 
> Some things that I drew directly from the original story:  
> -I brought in Ramsay's older, trueborn, brother Domeric who died sometime before the original GOT timeline  
> -Ramsay is legitimised a lot sooner. In this universe, Roose realised that he needed a definite heir after the untimely death of Domeric  
> -Ramsay keeps his title of 'Bastard of the Dreadfort' and he also keeps his passion for flaying. You can't have one without the other  
> -Theon probably didn't come up with the idea of writing to his father but it's the 'proper' thing to do when you get married and I wanted some tension. I also stuck with the name Yara rather than Asha. In this universe, she extends some good will towards her brother and will appear in later chapters  
> -of course a mention of Theon's troubled childhood and drawing on the idea that he doesn't belong anywhere  
> -Kyra. A classic character. Obviously, in this universe, Ramsay is not out hunting girls and none of his dogs are named after the girls they kill. I thought that naming his child after his beloved dog would be very in character for Ramsay  
> -Roose is still obsessed with Ramsay having a male heir even though no one gives a shit


	2. Chapter 2

Myles Bolton came into the world violently.  
A day after Theon was put on bed rest for the second time, a letter came. It simply said, "Down with the Kraken."  
Ramsay had doubled the guards placed outside his bedroom door and they even considered sending Kyra to Winterfell.  
A week past and nothing happened. No more letters and no attempts on Theon's life, or anyone else's. Still they were reluctant to let their guard down.  
When the day finally came, while Theon was labouring, Ramsay once again went to find a distraction to soothe his restless mind. He just happened to look up while visiting the kennels to see a man climbing up the wall towards his bedroom. Where Theon was.  
After mentally making a note to flay his guards, Ramsay ran as fast he could to Theon. 

Theon screamed in agony as another contraction rippled through his body. The midwives were trying to soothe him, murmuring encouragement and wiping his brow, but he paid them no mind. He was too focused on the pain. Suddenly, one of the midwives screamed. Theon shot up to see a man with a dagger held to the young girl’s neck. Theon forced himself to his feet and grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow, the flaying knife he had taken from Ramsay at Winterfell.  
"Little Kraken." The man said, grinning wildly. "Caught you at a bad time?"  
"Let her go." Theon rasped; his voice wrecked from screaming.  
The man grinned more, pushing the girl away from him.  
"No one move, or your little prince gets it."  
Theon groaned and struggled to stay standing. He held his stomach and breathed deeply, still holding the knife out in his trembling hand.  
"Come on then Kraken. Show me what you Ironborn are made of. Come on, I'll even rip that monster out of you if it'll help."  
Theon gritted his teeth and was about to move when the door flung open and Ramsay entered. The stranger began to back off and soon readied his attack but faltered when Ramsay threw his knife into his shoulder. The attacker fell to the ground in agony and was grabbed by the guards. Ramsay regarded him coldy.  
"Take him to the dungeons. Strap him to the cross. I want a word with him later."  
The guards dragged the suddenly screaming and begging man out.  
Ramsay turned to Theon who went to speak but was interrupted by his own scream. He fell to his knees and dropped the knife. Ramsay gently pulled him back onto the bed and pushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead. Theon grabbed his hand and squeezed, causing Ramsay to wince in pain. Theon took a breath and pushed, a pained cry forcing itself from his body. Ramsay watched in awe as Theon brought their second child into the world. Fathers weren't typically allowed in the birthing room and Ramsay felt almost privileged to witness it.  
Finally, a baby's wail was heard, and Theon slumped down in the bed, weak and shaking. Ramsay couldn't help himself and leant down to give Theon a hard kiss. Theon raised a trembling hand to Ramsay's cheek after the parted and Ramsay caught it. Theon panted and his eyes fluttered, he had no strength at all. Ramsay stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.  
"Now that's how you give birth." He whispered, watching Theon's lips quirk. "I'm so proud of you Theon."  
"My lords." They looked to see the midwife holding out a bundle.  
She placed the babe on Theon's chest and Ramsay helped his husband support the baby.  
"It's a boy."  
Ramsay almost let out a sigh of relief. People would stop bugging them now.  
"Ram." Theon slurred.  
"What love?"  
"He looks like you."  
Ramsay grinned.  
"Well, I hope so." 

Later, when Theon regained some of his strength, he held both of his children in his arms. Kyra seemed very interested in her little brother judging by the way she kept poking him.  
"I'm going down to the dungeon."  
"Already?"  
Ramsay nodded, making sure his knives were on him.  
"That scum is down there; I can't do anything until I know he's dealt with. I can't..."  
"Ram." Theon smiled. "I know."  
Ramsay came over to him and gave him a gentle kiss before kissing his children.  
"I'll be back."  
"Don't take too long."  
Just as Ramsay was about to leave, Theon called him again.  
"Will you save some of the fun for me?"  
Ramsay turned in surprise and raised an eyebrow.  
"You want in?"  
"This man threatened me and my child, of course I want in. You'll save him for me?"  
"But the maester said that you'll have to stay in bed for the next couple of days."  
Theon smirked, mischief in his eyes, despite what they were discussing.  
"Well then, I suppose you'll have to show some restraint." 

The man was still alive a few days later and Ramsay was honestly so proud of himself. The man was dehydrated and covered in his own shit. The dungeon reeked. Ramsay had already began to flay his fingers but had decided to wait so that Theon could watch for himself if he wanted to. The lord leaned against the wall as he watched his prisoner writhe on the cross.  
"Please."  
A whisper echoed across the dungeon. Ramsay stopped cleaning his nails with his flaying knife and looked around, acting as if he didn't know where the sound was coming from.  
"Please my lord. I'll do anything."  
Ramsay examined his nails and let out a sigh of boredom.  
"Heard that one before." He said.  
"But I will, I'll give you anything you desire. I'll give you myself."  
Ramsay looked up and made eye contact with the prisoner. He walked slowly up to the cross. The prisoner licked his lips nervously and tried to smile.  
"I'll give you myself my lord. I'll make it good for you."  
Ramsay made sure his face didn't give anything away and was about to respond when the door opened. Theon strolled in and smiled at Ramsay. His husband smiled and reached out to hold Theon around the waist.  
"Still alive then?" Theon asked, more to Ramsay than the man on the cross.  
"Of course. I wouldn't want you to miss out." Ramsay responded, pressing a kiss to Theon's cheek.  
Theon smiled again and stepped forward to run a hand down the side of the prisoner’s face, smirking as he flinched away.  
"Has he begged yet?"  
"Oh yes and he came up with the most interesting proposition."  
Theon quirked his eyebrow.  
"He's prepared to offer his body to me in return for his life."  
Theon's jaw clenched.  
"Really?" He said, looking at the stranger.  
The man swallowed but raised his head high.  
"What is dead may never die."  
Ramsay tensed slightly and looked at Theon in concern. His husband stood still for a moment, fists clenching by his side.  
"Who sent you to kill me?" He asked quietly.  
"I acted alone. I bring glory to the Iron Islands and I will not die in vain."  
Theon smirked. The look in his eyes was dangerous. Ramsay loved that look.  
He stepped back to Ramsay's side.  
"Rams?"  
"Yes love?"  
"Have you ever wondered what it means to be a true Ironborn?"  
"I have, are you going to tell me?"  
Theon smirked and moved to walk in a slow circle around the cross.  
"Obviously strength comes into it. We can't be weak and feeble. But the Ironborn think with what's between their legs. Our culture is based on raping and pillaging. To be a true Ironborn, you have to have a Iron cock."  
The man on the cross twisted nervously when Theon stepped behind him.  
"Imagine if we took that away. How would you feel?"  
The man writhed in his bonds and pulled furiously. Theon stepped back in front of him.  
"Well?" He asked softly.  
The man said nothing, just leant forward and spat in Theon's face. Theon wiped it with a smirk and stepped back.  
"Ramsay. Bring me his cock."  
The man went pale.  
"Oh sweetness." Ramsay moved closer, swinging his knife carelessly and grinning. "You spoil me."  
"No. No. Please. Please. Have mercy."  
Ramsay shushed him gently and smiled as the man sobbed.  
"Quiet now. It'll all be over soon."  
"Please Lord Bolton. Mercy. Please."  
"Wait." Theon called as both men turned to look at him.  
He smirked again, looked the prisoner in the eye, and thumped his fist to his chest.  
"What is dead may never die." 

"What are we going to do with it?" Ramsay asked, an amused look in his eyes as they stared at the castrated member.  
"To be honest Ram, I wasn't expecting you to actually wrap it up and give it to me."  
Ramsay snorted.  
"You told me to bring it to you. Of course, I was going to wrap it up."  
Theon smirked.  
"I don't think any other gift you give me will able to top it."  
Ramsay returned Theon's smirk and pulled Theon close by his waist to kiss him. They were interrupted by a raven crowing at their window. Theon withdrew and took the paper from the bird's beak. He opened it, almost nervously, but immediately smiled as he read.  
"It's from Robb." He said, missing the way Ramsay tensed slightly.  
He wasn't fond of Robb Stark.  
"He's coming to the Dreadfort."  
"What? When?"  
"I'd guess by now he's already on his way. He heard about what happened and he wants to make sure we're alright."  
"No, he wants to make sure you're alright. He doesn't give a shit about what happens to me."  
Theon sighed.  
"Ramsay. Don't."  
Ramsay huffed and flopped down on their bed. After a moment of silence, Theon joined him.  
"Before I left Winterfell, Robb pulled me aside and said that all he wanted was for me to be happy. As long as I was happy and safe, then he doesn't care whom I'm with."  
Ramsay scoffed.  
"You're a terrible liar Theon."  
Theon rolled his eyes but scooted close to lay his head on Ramsay's shoulder.  
"Please be civil. For me."  
Ramsay closed his eyes, sighed, but nodded. For Theon, he would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Iron Islands doesn't like Theon.  
> I wanted to show Theon's dark side which we saw to an extent, when he killed the farm boys. I believe that Theon would do anything to protect the ones he loves.  
> A poor Ironborn gets his cock cut off. Sound familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, word that the Stark convoy was approaching echoed around the Dreadfort. Ramsay had been in the dungeon with the unfortunate Ironborn who had dared threaten his family. The Cockless Cunt he had decided to call him, although he knew he could come up with better. When the news arrived, Ramsay had sighed, wiped the blood from his hands and shoved a bag over his prisoner’s head before leaving. He knew that Theon was excited about the visit. He knew how close Robb and Theon were. Best friends since childhood, brothers in all but blood. He didn't want to ruin things; he would be civil. He made his way to the courtyard.   
The Dire-wolf banners soon came into view as the heir to Winterfell rode into the Dreadfort. Theon smiled as he saw Robb and had to refrain from running to him. The eldest Stark dismounted and walked up to his hosts, Grey Wind beside him as always.   
"Lord Bolton." Robb greeted Roose first. "An honour to see you again."   
"Likewise, my Lord." Roose said back, grasping Robb's hand in his. "Welcome to the Dreadfort."  
"Lord Bolton." Robb said, voice becoming a little more wary as he held out a hand to Ramsay.   
Ramsay gave a small smile and grasped the hand.   
"A pleasure as always Lord Stark."   
Robb then made eye contact with Theon. The Stark boy smirked, leaving behind his Lordly posture and looking more like the mischievous 19-year-old that he was.   
"Lady Bolton." He joked.   
Theon laughed and wrapped his arms around Robb tightly.   
Roose rolled his eyes beside Ramsay and the younger Bolton just about refrained from doing the same.   
The young men pulled apart.  
"It's so good to see you." Theon said, grinning.   
Robb smiled too and was about to say something but was interrupted by Grey-Wind headbutting Theon's legs.   
"Hey Grey." Theon leant down and butted heads with the large wolf.   
Ramsay bristled. He hated dire wolves. His beloved hunting hounds could easily beat a lumbering wolf.   
"I'll have to show you around." Theon said and Ramsay realised that they were still talking.   
Roose had already walked away and soon, they all followed. 

The first thing Theon did was bring Robb to his bedroom so that he could meet his 'niece' and 'nephew'. They had agreed that Robb may as well be an uncle.   
"Theon." Robb said breathlessly. "They're beautiful."  
Theon smiled with pride.   
"Aren't they? Kyra and Myles."   
Robb looked at the babies in awe.   
"Getting broody?" Theon teased.  
Robb scoffed and playfully shoved Theon in the shoulder.  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm only 19."   
Now it was Theon's turn to scoff.  
"So am I." He said. "And I've got two. Why don't you just admit it?"   
"Admit what?"   
"You can't have babies yet because no one is even willing to sleep with you."   
Laughter echoed loudly as Theon was shoved again.

They feasted that evening and the whole dining hall was filled with noise and merriment. The Stark and Bolton men sat together, and you almost couldn't tell who belonged to which house. Robb thought it was nice. From his spot at the main table, he was able to survey the entire hall. It was nice to see all the men coming together. He smiled as he sneakily dropped a bit of pheasant on the floor for Grey-Wind. He then looked down his own table. Roose was at the end, not talking with anyone, simply eating. He had never been a talkative man. Ramsay sat next to him, but he had barely looked at his father. His attention was focused on Theon. Robb watched as they whispered and laughed together, always sitting so close, and poured each other wine when their cups were empty. He hadn't seen a smile like that on Theon's face for a long time. He could tell he was happy.  
After dinner was over, Theon invited him for a walk. Robb happily accepted and couldn't help but watch as Ramsay pulled his husband in for a kiss, whispering endearments before telling him not to take too long.   
After they had walked up on the battlements, they stopped and looked over the wall. Looking at the rolling hills and marshy grasslands that stretched out for miles around them.   
"Is he good to you?" Robb suddenly asked.   
Theon turned his head to look at him, he was pleasantly drunk, but his eyes held genuine happiness.   
"He's very good to me. Ramsay's not the man that people think he is. He's kind and gentle. He makes me feel safe. I feel like I belong."   
"You belonged at Winterfell as well, you were always a part of our family."   
Theon nodded, a fond smile on his lips.  
"I was. But I needed more. I needed to find my own family. And I have."   
Robb let out a playful huff.  
"Even Roose, he doesn't strike me as the warm father in law."  
Theon grinned good naturedly.  
"Lord Bolton is a serious man, I'll admit. But he was welcoming towards me when I arrived, and he has never been unkind to me. He praised me when I quickly gained the favour of the people and he knows that I bring out the best in his son."   
They slipped into companionable silence before Robb spoke again in a much quieter voice.  
"Do you ever think about how it was nearly you and me who ended up together?"   
Theon gave a small smile.   
"Sometimes."   
He remembered shy kisses and teenage fumbles in the stables. He remembered sneaking into Robb's bedroom when they were both 15 and telling him that he loved him.   
"Do you remember when those farmers caught us in the barn."  
Theon let out a loud snort.  
"Their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, the Lord of Winterfell and that troublesome Greyjoy."   
Robb grinned but it soon became sombre.   
"We planned to run away together that night."  
"I remember."   
"Do you think we would have worked?" Robb asked, as if nervous about the answer.   
"I think we might of. But we'll never know."  
Robb nodded and stared out to the hills.  
"We'll never know." He agreed.   
They stood together, their heads tipped towards each other, as they looked out into the clear night. 

Theon walked Robb to his chambers to bid him goodnight before making his way back to his own. He dropped into the room next to theirs to check on his children. He smiled as he saw them sleeping and leant over their cots to kiss both of them.   
As he walked into his own chambers, Ramsay was waiting for him. The Lord sat on their bed, half naked, with a lazy smirk on his face. Theon grinned. He stripped off his own shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor as he sauntered towards his husband. He straddled Ramsay's hips and smiled as he felt his husband's hands instantly come to his waist. Ramsay's calloused hands stroked his sides as Theon leant his head down for a kiss.   
"You're beautiful." Ramsay whispered against his lips when they parted, opening his eyes to meet Theon's gaze.  
Theon smiled and kissed him deeper, his hand finding their way into Ramsay's dark hair.   
He loved Robb once, but Ramsay truly was his heart and soul. 

Robb was strolling around the grounds outside the Dreadfort, his cloak pulled tightly around himself as the wind blew. Robb closed his eyes and breathed. He had always loved the North.   
"Lord Stark."   
Robb was pulled out of his reverie by Ramsay calling to him. He was on horseback with another tied behind him.   
"Wondered if you'd come for a ride."   
Ramsay looked slightly uncomfortable and Robb grinned to himself.  
"What?" Ramsay asked as Robb accepted the horse and hauled himself on.   
"Did Theon tell you to do this?"   
Ramsay snorted and turned away.  
"Of course not." He said, a little too quickly. 

They rode until they reached a quiet clearing and, after tying up their horses, they sat on a fallen tree and shared a skin of wine.   
"So, did he put you up to this?"   
Ramsay rolled his eyes.   
"He suggested it, but I came here of my own free will."  
Robb laughed softly.   
"Right."   
Ramsay narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing.   
They sat quietly for a moment.   
"You love him, don't you?"   
Robb turned in surprise.  
"What?"  
Ramsay looked at him, his hard grey eyes boring in to him.   
"You love him."   
Robb was speechless.   
"Urm." He stuttered. "I did. Once."   
Ramsay snorted.  
"Look Stark, you don't have to lie to me. I know what you and Theon once had. And I know the feelings are still there."   
"Listen, you don't have anything to worry about. I would never try and steal him away from you."  
"Don't flatter yourself Stark. I happen to be confident in my marriage."  
"Theon loves you. I've never seen him so happy. Even when he was with me."   
Robb swallowed the self-deprecating laugh.   
"I know."  
Silence again.  
"Theon wants us to be friends." Ramsay said.   
They were silent for a moment, neither one looking at the other.   
"I could do that." Robb shrugged after a while.

When Ramsay came back to his chambers, he found Theon bathing the children in a small metal basin.   
"Papa."   
Kyra stuck her arms out for Ramsay when she saw him. Ramsay smiled and knelt down on the floor to kiss his daughter.   
"How did it go?" Theon asked, holding Myles in a wrapped-up towel.   
"It went fine. We rode off into the sunset to live happily ever after."   
Theon rolled his eyes.   
"Well, I'll have to find myself another husband. I hear Jon Snow is still available."   
Ramsay gave Theon a glare.  
"Don't make fun." He said in a low voice.   
Theon grinned and winked.  
"Here." He said, handing over Myles so he could finish bathing Kyra who had started splashing water everywhere.   
Ramsay took his son and immediately began cooing to him as he fussed. He rubbed him gently with the towel and cuddled him close to keep him warm.   
"That reminds me." Theon said again, gently pouring some water over Kyra's head. "Have you heard the news?"   
"What news?"   
"About your father."   
Ramsay furrowed his brows in confusion. Theon laughed.  
"Your own father and you haven't even heard the news?"   
"Theon." Ramsay snapped. "What news?"   
Theon stopped for a moment in genuine confusion to look at Ramsay.  
"Didn't Robb tell you?"   
Ramsay took a breath.   
"Theon, I am going to flay your little finger if you don't tell me."   
Completely unphased by the mock threat, Theon wrapped Kyra in her own towel as he spoke.   
"Your father is getting married."   
"Who to?"   
"One of the Frey girls."  
"You're joking. We have no dealings with the Freys, why is he marrying one?"   
Theon shrugged.   
"Robb is marrying one and, in order to keep good favour, Roose was offered one too. That's why I was surprised Robb didn't tell you."   
Ramsay wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
"Still, a Frey girl. They're not known for their beauty, are they?"   
Theon snorted in agreement and went, with Kyra to sit by the fire. Ramsay followed.   
"Apparently, Walder Frey said that he'd pay your father the girl's weight in silver as a dowry. So Roose chose the fattest one."   
"Fat." Kyra shouted as Theon bounced her on his knee.  
"That's right love, papa's getting a fat old stepmother."   
Ramsay narrowed his eyes.  
"In case you've forgotten, you're a Bolton as well. We're in this together."   
Theon laughed.   
"Yeah but it's worse for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Hope it's still good.   
> Yes I have jumped on the Throbb train although it won't really impact the story any further. I kinda wanted some extra background and an excuse to use this pairing.   
> I also wanted a scene to acknowledge the relationship between the Boltons and the Starks, how it should have been (all the men mixed in together as allies).   
> For this chapter I was kind of inspired by Cersei saying that she brestfed Myrcella herself and that made me think of other GOT couples being 'hands on' parents. Theon and Ramsay have the same sort of ideology and do a lot of the child rearing themselves.  
> And, last but not least, I have of course brought in the Freys.


	4. Chapter 4

Roose and Walda were expected to arrive home from the Twins any minute and Ramsay and Theon waited in the courtyard to greet them. They had not gone to the wedding themselves, which they both counted as a blessing.   
"I wonder if a horse can even hold her weight. She's probably going to arrive on a big lumbering beast that looks like her."   
Theon managed to contain his laughter but elbowed Ramsay in the ribs.  
"Stop it. It's hard leaving home, she's probably going to be nervous enough."   
"Okay love. I shall try and contain myself."   
"RAISE THE GATES."   
They both stood to attention as the Bolton riders flooded into the keep. Roose kept an intimidating presence as he dismounted his house, not even sparing a thought for his new bride. Walda Frey tried to follow but needed help getting off her horse.  
"Oh gods." Ramsay muttered under his breath, earning another sharp slap from Theon.   
"Ramsay. Theon." Roose greeted.  
"Father." Ramsay said in return.   
Walda walked, or waddled in Ramsay's opinion, to stand at Roose's side.   
"Walda this is Ramsay, my son, and his husband Theon."   
Ramsay smiled bright and stepped forward.  
"A pleasure, mother." He said, kissing her on the cheek.   
"Hello." She said, smiling nervously.   
Theon then stepped forward and kissed the back of her hand.   
"Welcome my lady." He said softly.   
Walda smiled fully and blushed slightly.   
"Show lady Walda to her chambers." Roose ordered and then left without another word. 

Walda didn't know how to feel. She had heard about the Boltons. Heard what they did to their enemies. She had feared them for years and now her father had just married her off to one. Threw her away without a second glance. She was a Bolton now and she didn't know if she was comfortable being one. Ramsay seemed nice but you could never trust them, could you? What if they were just being nice to gain her trust before they flayed the skin from her bones?   
Maybe Theon was in a similar situation. Maybe he was married off. Maybe he was as scared as she is.   
The young lady was started by a knock at the door.   
"Come in." She said, willing her voice not to tremble.   
The door opened and she was relieved to see that it was just Theon. Theon smiled at her in greeting.  
"Sorry to intrude my lady." He said, placing a large bowl on the cabinet. "I just brought you some water to wash with and some lemon cake. The journey from the Twins is long and I thought you might like something sweet."   
Walda smiled and blushed again.   
"Thank you my lord. That's very kind of you."   
Theon smiled and closed the door.   
"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.   
"I'm very happy." Walda lied, wringing her fingers together nervously.  
Theon saw straight through her lie.  
"Walda, I'm not Roose. You can tell me."   
Walda seemed to reconsider and sat down on the bed.   
"I'm terrified. Yesterday morning I had no husband and then all of a sudden, it's forced upon me and I have to just accept it. And to be married to a Bolton no less. I've heard about them. They're in every horror story I have ever heard."   
Theon sighed and went over to sit next to her.   
"I know how you feel. I know what it's like to be sent away from home. But the Bolton's aren't what you think. I promise you, you're safe here."   
Walda looked at him and nodded but Theon could tell that she didn't believe him. He smiled sadly and got up.   
"I'll leave you to clean up my lady, but I'll see you at dinner." 

"She's terrified, poor thing." Theon said as they were getting ready for dinner.   
Ramsay sipped at his wine as a servant straightened his jacket before taking his leave.   
"We've got to make her feel welcome."   
Ramsay smiled slightly.   
"Anyone would think you were in love Theon."   
Theon huffed.   
"Ramsay." He began angrily, but Ramsay cut him off.   
He walked over to place his hands on Theon's shoulder, his chest to Theon's back as they looked in the mirror.  
"I agree love." He whispered. "I was only acknowledging your never-ending level of compassion."  
He stepped away after placing a kiss to the back of Theon's neck. Theon turned to face his husband.   
"Just try though Ram. She's been told horror stories about the Bolton family all her life. I want her to see that there is nothing to be frightened of." 

Mealtimes in the Dreadfort weren't usually cheerful affairs. Roose never made conversation and he never seemed interested in what his son, or son in law, had to say. Ramsay and Theon normally just ate in their chambers but today, to welcome Walda, they were all eating together. There was venison and pigeon, meat pies and sweet pastries, roasted greens and wine. Everyone ate in silence, used to the average mealtime, but Walda picked at her food and occasionally glanced nervously around the table. Theon caught her eye and smiled and, although she smiled back, she was still frightened. When she looked down at her plate again, Theon gently nudged Ramsay under the table and nodded his head discreetly in Walda's direction. Ramsay cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"So, how was the journey from the Twins?" He asked.   
There was silence as Walda didn't know the question was aimed at her.  
"Oh fine." She said.   
Theon gestured again.   
"Have you ever been to this part of the North before?"   
Ramsay was inwardly cringing at his own attempts of conversation. He could only imagine what everyone else was feeling.   
"No. I've never left the Twins." Walda said softly before looking down at her plate.   
Ramsay nodded to himself and gave Theon an apologetic look. They carried on eating in silence until Roose stood up and left the room, without saying a word to anyone.   
"Don't worry."   
Walda looked up see Theon giving her a lopsided smile.  
"He always does that."   
"Oh." Walda didn't know what else to say.   
"You're not eating my lady." Theon continued.   
"No." Walda was getting flustered. "I'm sorry my lord. I wasn't hungry."   
Theon reached across the table to take her hand in his.  
"Hey, it’s alright. And please, call me Theon. I hate being called a Lord. I won't call you my lady either."  
Walda smiled again, a small but genuine smile, and gently withdrew her hand to sip her wine.   
"Are you a wine drinker?" Ramsay asked after seeing Walda's reaction.   
"No, my lord, I must confess."  
Ramsay reached over Theon to grab a small pot. He then took a spoonful of whatever was inside and stirred it into Walda's wine.  
"Try it now." He said.   
Walda looked to Theon who nodded in encouragement. She took a sip and paused. It was nice. She took another sip.   
"It's sugar." Ramsay said, smiling. "Makes it more bearable for first time drinkers."  
"Thank you, my lord."   
"If you're going to be my stepmother then you may as well call me Ramsay."  
Walda nodded and let out an embarrassed laugh.  
"Thank you Ramsay." 

Dinner went a bit better after that and, after they had finished, Theon persuaded Walda to accompany him on a walk. They soon found a quiet place to sit, overlooking the wide view of the North.   
"It's beautiful isn't it?"   
Walda smiled but she was tense, and she kept looking around as if she was being followed.   
"Theon?" She asked.   
Theon turned to look at her.   
"We could run."   
Theon looked at her in shock.   
"What?"   
Walda nodded, her movements frenzied and shaky.   
"We could be free of them. We could run away together. It'd be easy."   
Theon laughed nervously and took her trembling hands in his.  
"Walda. My life is here, my children are here, my husband is here. I couldn't run even if I wanted to and neither can you."  
"You can't be happy here. You were forced, you said you'd been sent away from home."  
"I was. When I was a child my father rebelled against the Iron Throne and, when his rebellion was crushed, I was taken to the North as Lord Stark's ward. I haven't been home since."  
"I don't understand."  
"I fell in love with Ramsay and I married him by choice."  
Walda's eyes widened and a confused look appeared on her face.   
"No. You can't have, he's a Bolton."   
"The Bolton's aren't monsters. Ramsay isn't a monster."  
Walda stood and moved away from Theon. She was getting hysterical and Theon noticed that some guards were taking interest.   
"Yes, he is, he's a monster and you're a monster and your children shall be monsters."  
She was screaming and the guards soon came over.   
"You're going to kill me, now are you? Going to take me back to the dungeons and bleed me dry?"   
"Walda." Theon shouted. "Enough."  
He turned his attention to the guards.  
"Take her to her chambers, have guards outside and send someone in to watch her."   
Walda screamed as she was taken away. 

Roose caught him in the hallway the next day.   
"Theon." He called.   
Theon whirled around.   
"My lord." He said, giving a wary smile. "You startled me."   
"My apologies." Roose said, not actually sounding very sorry. "I understand that it was you who gave the order to place Lady Walda in her chambers."   
Theon swallowed and looked Roose in the eye.   
"Yes, my lord. She was getting hysterical and talking about running away. I was worried that she might be a danger to herself."   
Roose nodded.   
"You did the right thing. The rest seems to have done her good."  
Theon was surprised.   
"Thank you my lord." He said.   
Roose nodded and went to walk past Theon but, before he did, he pressed Theon against the wall and looked him dead in the eye. Theon, although slightly startled, kept his head up and maintained the eye contact. Roose raised his eyebrows and pulled away.   
"Impressive." He muttered to himself as he walked away. 

They didn't see Walda for some time. She was kept in her room and, every time Theon tried to see her, he was always turned away by the guards. Only Roose was allowed to see her and that made Theon nervous.   
"Don't get involved." Ramsay told him over dinner one evening.   
"I just want to know if she's alright."   
"If my father is involved, then she's probably not alright."  
Theon knew that Roose had raped women before, that was how Ramsay had been conceived in the first place. He wouldn't put it past him to try it again. 

Even though he probably wouldn't admit it, Ramsay was worried too. He didn't like the idea of his father locking a woman away just so he could rape her every night. What kind of life was that? He had also attempted to enter Walda's room but even he was barred from entering, on Roose's orders. While having a meeting with his father, he decided to confront him.   
"How's Walda?"   
Roose looked up from his papers and regarded his son with a cold stare.   
"That is not in your interest."   
"She is my stepmother. I think it is expected of me to ask after her."   
Roose looked bored.   
"She is well."  
"Can we see her?"   
"We?"   
"Me and Theon."   
Roose's lips quirked and it actually made Ramsay feel uneasy.   
"Theon has more fire in him than I thought. He's strong."   
Ramsay narrowed his eyes watching Roose become more amused.   
"He should be careful though. Fire can be dangerous."  
"Are you threatening him?"   
Roose had the audacity to look surprised.   
"Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted Theon dead, I'd have done it already. He's our strong link to the Starks and he's carrying on our legacy. He's too valuable."   
Ramsay shook his head and stood up to leave.   
"Ramsay." Roose called and Ramsay, seething, turned to look at him.   
"Don't ask any more questions about Lady Walda."   
Now that was a threat. 

They didn't ask any more questions and a month later, they were rewarded with the sight of Lady Walda at the breakfast table.   
"Walda." Theon called and went over to her.   
Walda looked up and smiled. She seemed different.  
"Hello Theon." She said.   
"How are you?"   
Walda waved dismissively.   
"I'm fine. I'm feeling much better."   
"Ae you going to tell them the good news Walda?" Roose said, smiling a sinister smile while looking dead at Ramsay.   
Walda smiled wide at her husband.   
"We're going to have a baby." 

Ramsay paced the bedroom, occasionally stopping to curse at the ceiling.   
"Ramsay." Theon called from the bed, staring at his husband with a bored look on his face. "You've been pacing for ages."   
"He wants me out and this is his way of getting what he wants."   
"Ramsay, he can't do anything. You're legitimate now and you have the heir that he said you needed. He can't touch you."   
Ramsay turned and went to sit on the bed. He placed his hands on Theon's jaw and looked at him with such an intensity that it made his husband nervous.   
"Theon. He will do anything to get what he wants. He will hurt me. If he gets a boy, he'll strip me of my title, he'll take my children from me, he'll take you from me. I can't let that happen."   
Theon's hands came up to grip Ramsay's.   
"You're not going to lose me."   
Ramsay clenched his jaw.  
"He'll take everything from me."   
Theon gulped. Ramsay was scared and that made him scared.  
"We're going to be okay." He whispered. "We're all going to be okay. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one.   
> Introducing Walda Frey, she's a little different in this story. I gave her and Roose a twisted relationship.   
> There is some tension between Theon and Roose. For anyone who's wondering, Roose tries to exert his dominance over Theon after he locked his wife away. It doesn't work.   
> A bit more background on Ramsay's origins.   
> Ramsay showing disapproval of Roose's treatment of Walda is drawn from his own treatment of Sansa in the show.   
> And...the dreaded Bolton baby!!


End file.
